Talk:Explorable area
Dungeon Type areas? I fully consider Sorrow's Furnace as an explorable area, even though the "Dungeon Type area"'s difference from an explorable seems to be tailored to fit SF perfectly. * Dungeons often change shape in real time, depending on what quests you have active. :The only "shape-changing" in UW and FoW are gates that open and close. I hardly consider that remarkable. Thus the really one that counts is the collapse of the Stone Ballista of SF. The catatombs don't change whatsoever, but since this bullet uses the word "often", I'll let it go. Then there's that big statue in the Crystal Desert that collapses as you approach, does that count as shape-changing? * Dungeons do not show progress being made while moving, seen through the world map. :This does characterize the Catatombs, UW, FoW, as well as the Dragon's Lair. * Dungeons feature multiple repeatable quests (often with very high XP rewards). :This is only true for UW, FoW, and SF. It doesn't work for the Catatombs. So my question is, is the Catatombs a dungeon type area? The current characterization implicitly requires progress made on the map be visible. *IF* we change THAT to a maybe, then the only thing that really draws the line between explorable and dungeion types is whether there are repeatable quests in the area (the other facts are just "often" occuring). Personally, I think SF, UW, and FoW are all explorable areas. They all happen to be underground. Period. There's no "dungeon-type area". IMHO. -PanSola 08:25, 11 January 2006 (UTC) : I agree, they are UW and FoW are explorable areas that are domains of the gods. SF is just an explorable area, that sometimes acts like UW (when a key NPC dies) and sometimes acts like a normal explorable area. Creating a new splat does not seem workable to me. --Ravious 18:32, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Examples Perhaps adding examples of remote areas would be useful? Cctoide 18:11, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:05, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Landmass Hiya, i'd like to see a trivia bit at the bottom of this article with the area of each of the landmasses. i read somewhere that Nightfall has 15,000 square miles, it's probably different for the main tyrian continent and Cantha, definitely with the battle aisles. i can do some calculations once i get the base speed or the radius of the minimap. would this be something worth seeing on this site? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.117.166.41 ( ) on 08:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC). :Would be definitely interesting for me. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 09:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::that image is fucked up because essentially your aggro circle is larger than all of GTA3. ::From the Grandmaster cartography guide, one area of the minimap is approx 0.07% of Tyria and 0.1% of Cantha, I think you're referring to this image, where Nightfall is indeed listed as 15,000 miles2 (LOTRO being larger, and the randomly generated Daggerfall being larger still). -- RandomTime 09:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah i saw that too, made me want to get a better number, really enjoy numbers that are significant to at least 6 places. 15,000 is only significant to 2 places. When i get my data i'll add specific areas to the articles concerning them. there is the issue of finding the walkable landmass versus the area of the areas concerned for the cartographer title, though with texmod the second becomes easier, with some fucking calculus the former becomes doable, at the very least i can offer a number that is merely good enough for government work. ::::holy shit i just figured out i can figure out everything with a bow, arrow, the skill quickshot and a stopwatch. assuming that the arrow obeys standard physics it should be possible to gauge the arrow's trajectory given that quickshot affects this and then translate that into the various components of the movement including vertical and horizontal components, if i get someone to stand at exactly the distance of the aggro circle at the same level then i can do it and figure out how big the aggro circle and from there i can figure out fucking everything else. and that include the base movement speed, modified movement speeds, land area and all that fun stuff. and you thought that trigonometry was just something they taught you in school to bore the shit out of you didn't you.